


Ice cream

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Series: Alphabet [9]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: "Dr Melendez, Dr Browne, we have made a decision about the best course of action after hearing about the situation that was brought to us today."
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Series: Alphabet [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718374
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> Quite a few people suggested Ice cream so I thought I'd go with that.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented on the last fic, I hope you enjoy the continuation of it!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a suggestion for J!

"Dr Melendez, Dr Browne, we have made a decision about the best course of action after hearing about the situation that was brought to us today." The two doctors swallowed hard as the woman spoke, "these circumstances are not ideal, they disrupt the workflow in ways that could be fatal to patients if you are more concerned with keeping the other happy than about medical decisions, especially between an attending and his resident," Neil was about to say something but the woman stopped him, "but, both the president of the hospital and the chief of surgery have assured us that your personal relationship has not affected your jobs in the slightest and, looking back on your patients for the last six months, we agree with them. You will both keep your job positions, however, Dr Browne will report to Dr Lim and will be on either her or Dr Andrews' service," the two doctors looked at each other and smiled.

"So we're approved?" Neil asked.

"I'm not here to approve relationships, I am just here to make sure those relationships will not affect the patients," the woman said before smiling, "but yes you are approved," Claire and Neil both got up out of their chairs and thanked the lady before leaving and heading back to their patients.

Near the end of the day, Neil went to his office the finish some paperwork when he noticed Claire was sat alone in the residents lounge. 

"So, has Andrews asked you why you're no longer on my service?" He asked standing in the doorway.

"I think he believes that we've had an argument again or something," Claire smiled at him. He walked further into the room and leant against the table next to her.

"How would you like to go to the park when we've finished here?" He asked, "the heatwave isn't budging and there's still plenty of hours of sunlight. Plus we can get ice cream, sit by the lake and make out without worrying about people seeing us," he said with a smile.

"Are you ready for everyone to find out?" Claire asked.

"Aren't you?" He replied.

"I don't know," Claire said, "I just feel like we haven't properly thought about this, I mean we weren't even planning on disclosing our relationship to HR this morning, we were going to wait till I'd finished my residency."

"But now we don't have to wait Claire," he smiled to her, "It's been approved!"

"What's been approved?" The two surgeons jumped when they heard Morgan's voice, neither one realising she had walked into the room.

"Nothing," Claire replied quickly and Neil looked at her.

"Okay," Morgan said slowly, noticing the tension that was now in the room, "I was just coming to grab some stuff before I headed home," she gathered up a couple of files that were on the table before saying goodbye and leaving. Neil stood up a walked over to the door of his office.

"Neil," Claire called out, the older man turned around, "can we talk about this later?" she asked, "over ice cream by a lake?" Neil smiled at her.

"Alright, I've just got to do some paperwork so I'll meet you at mine in about an hour?" He asked.

"Sounds good," Claire said.

"Ok there is definitely something going on with Claire and Dr Melendez," Morgan said as she caught up with Alex and Shaun who were leaving the hospital.

"And how do you know that?" Alex asked.

"I walked into the residents lounge and they were both on about something being approved, they were really secretive about it though. And don't even get me started on the tension that was in the room," she replied.

"Surely they wouldn't risk their careers like that?" Alex responded.

"Who knows," Morgan said.

"They do flirt with each other," Shaun added, "Claire taught me about flirting, so I'd know."

"Well I don't think we should start any rumours until we know for sure," Alex replied, "now if you don't mind I would like to go home and watch the football match that is coming on in a bit," with that Alex left.

"I have to go too," Shaun said, "my bus is here." 

"Okay Shaun, I'll see you tomorrow," Morgan said as he walked off. 

Claire stood up from the couch as she heard the door to Neil's house open. She walked over to him and smiled.

"So you ready to go get some ice cream?" She smiled.

"Yeah, I'll just get changed," he replied, kissing her on the forehead before heading to his bedroom.

Soon they were on the same park bench over looking the pond as they had done during their first date, except this time they both had ice cream in their hands.

"This is definitely the best thing for battling the heat," Claire said taking a bit out of the creamy dessert, Neil looked at her as she did this, admiring the way she looked in her shorts and vest top. Claire noticed he was looking at her and made sure to slowly lick some of the ice cream that was dripping down her cone.

"You keep doing that and we may end up getting arrested for indecent exposure," Neil smirked at her and Claire laughed, "although that would be one way to let everyone know that we're dating."

"Neil," Claire said.

"What Claire?" He replied, "do you not want people to know about us?"

"I do, it's just," she started, "I'm worried. I mean this morning we weren't even thinking about letting anyone else know and now, suddenly, there are people that do know and I was enjoying our little bubble where it was just me and you, letting other people into that, that's when things start to get messy."

"But we can't stay in that bubble forever Claire, people are going to find out eventually, probably sooner now," Neil said, "but it doesn't matter, we have approval from the president of the hospital, the chief of surgery an HR, so who cares what anybody else thinks," Neil listed his hand to the side of Claire's face and ran his thumb over her cheek, "I love you, I have done for a while, and no matter what happens Claire, I will always have your back. So people can accuse you of sleeping your way to the top, or accuse me of sleeping my way around the hospital," Claire laughed at this, "at the end of the day, it doesn't matter, all that matters is that we're together," he removed his hand from her face and stood up, "so what do you say, are you ready to go public with me, Claire Browne," he held his hand out to her. She grabbed it and stood up before that both walked back to his car, hand in hand.

The next day Claire and Neil both arrived at the hospital in Neil's car, they shared a kiss before stepping out, noticing that a couple of nurse were looking their way. They all started gossiping to themselves about what they just saw and Neil looked over to Claire.

"No turning back now," he said with a wink before holding his hand out to the younger surgeon. She took it as they walked into the hospital together.

Claire could feel the eyes of the other doctors and nurses on them as they walked through the building, making her feel slightly nervous, those nerves all went away though when she felt Neil squeeze her hand and she knew that everything would be alright as long as she had him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a suggestion for J!


End file.
